Kilin
Kilin is a game that was created for a history project. Each color corresponds to an ancient West African empire, and each number corresponds to a fact about that empire. Wild cards are renamed "Geography" cards and feature landscapes or animals. Rules Gameplay *'Ages': 5+ *'Players': 2 - 8 #All cards are placed in a pile, called the draw pile, face-down. Each player draws one card from the top. The player with the highest number on their card (Geography cards are worth 0) gets to go first. #The cards that were taken out are put back randomly into the draw pile. Then each player, starting with the player who won the initial draw, draws 5 cards. After everyone has drawn, one card is flipped over and the game begins. #The first player must put down another card of the same color or number as the one that was flipped over, or a Geography card. If the card that was flipped over was a Geography card, any card can be played. If the player cannot play any card, they must draw cards from the draw pile until they are able to. The game continues going towards the left of whoever started, and this continues on for each subsequent player. #Gameplay continues as usual until one person has a single card remaining in their hand. Upon placing their penultimate card, they must declare "Kilin!" If they do not and are caught, they are penalized and have to draw 2 cards from the draw pile. #The first player to have 0 cards in their hands wins. After this happens, gameplay may or may not continue, depending on preference. Differences from Uno *The 0 and 9 cards are omitted, which flattens the deck and allows for faster gameplay. *Skip, Reverse, and Draw 2 cards are now colorless Geographies. This eliminates the need for multi-colored effect cards, again flattening the deck and allowing for faster gameplay not only due to less cards, but also due to the fact that they can be played on anything. *There is a new effect card: the Camel. It allows the player to take another turn, and is very versatile (it can allow the player a backhand victory or a buffer should they have to draw.) *When someone cannot play, they do not just draw one card. They draw until they can play. Card List Mali (green) #Leaders (2) #Rise (2) #Government (2) #Conquest (2) #Religion (2) #Art (2) #Trade (2) #Fall (2) Ghana (blue) #Leaders (2) #Rise (2) #Government (2) #Conquest (2) #Religion (2) #Art (2) #Trade (2) #Fall (2) Songhai (red) #Leaders (2) #Rise (2) #Government (2) #Conquest (2) #Religion (2) #Art (2) #Trade (2) #Fall (2) Villages (yellow) #Leaders (2) #Rise (2) #Government (2) #Conquest (2) #Religion (2) #Art (2) #Trade (2) #Fall (2) Geography (white) Geography cards can be played over any card. *Rift (4) - The next player's turn is skipped. *River (4) - Reverse the direction of play. *Camel (4) - Take another turn. *Savannah (2) - Change the color in play. *Rain Forest (2) - The next player must draw 2 cards and has their turn skipped. Change the color in play. *Sandstorm (2) - The next player must draw 4 cards and has their turn skipped. Change the color in play. Other Rulesets New rulesets provide more variety to playing Kilin, and can be mixed and matched with each other easily. Progressive Kilin *This game mode adds one crucial rule: Rift, River, Sandstorm, and Rain Forest are cumulative. Camel and Savannah are not cumulative. If one player is targeted by any one of those cards and have their own in their hand, they must play their own and the player after them suffers the penalty of both geographies combined. *In all geography card "chains," any color changes are decided by the person who played the last color-changing geography card. *Rivers are not directly cumulative (as playing a River after someone else has already reversed the direction of play essentially does nothing in terms of deviating from standard gameplay,) but may be chained onto any of the "skip" cards to make them harm the previous player, and potentially backfire onto the player themselves. :*If a player is forced to draw from their own Rain Forest or Sandstorm in this way, they still get to choose the color in-play. *The goal of this mode was to finally allow players to counter geographies played against them, whereas before they were completely helpless after being hit by one. Jump-In Kilin *If a player has exactly the same card as one on the pile, they are able to immediately play their own card (considering they are fast enough) out of sequence. Players may jump-in on their own cards if they have two or more of the same type of card. The order then continues from that person. *Players may also jump in on the card(s) that was/were first flipped over. *If a Rain Forest or Sandstorm is used to jump-in, the next player takes the penalty of one card only- unless Progressive Kilin is also active, in which they will take the penalty of both cards. *If a player intends to jump in on a geography card that makes the next player draw, they must do so before the effect of the first one activates. :*For example, if a player plays a Rain Forest or Sandstorm, and the next player draws, they cannot jump in again because the effect has already activated. This is to prevent abusing semi-cumulative effects in non-cumulative Kilin. *Cards must be played individually. This is to prevent situations where another player has a legal jump-in card, and can shut down the first player's combo (or even their win,) but cannot play it because the game has already ended. This is also to prevent players from abusing this to win without saying "Kilin!" *The goal of this mode was to speed up gameplay and introduce complex combos, especially when combined with the Two-Pile mode. It also adds a little more skill in playing the game. Two-Pile Kilin *Start the game as usual, but flip over 2 cards and have 2 piles instead of one. Players may put down cards on either pile. *If a player plays a Camel, they may proceed to play on either pile during their additional turn. *Any geography card that changes the color in-play only does so on the pile that it was played on. *This can be played with 3 or more piles, but it is not recommended. *The goal of this mode was to make playing cards easier in general, and also eliminate or minimize infinite draw sequences by giving players a broader range of options to choose from when placing down cards. Face-up Kilin *All cards in the players' hands must be revealed at all times. *This mode was intended for Kilin: Gold Edition moreso than for Kilin Classic, as Gold Edition bans cheating and this mode reintroduces the nostalgic cheating factor. However, it was playtested and deemed valid in Kilin Classic. Leaderboard 2009 - 2010 2012 - 2013 People who participated: *Rathon (1st place) *Wolf787 *Timson622222 (2nd place) *Noodlebrain *Mufufu Master *Berner5 *Firetrail4 *Hoothooot *Ryanmasta12345 (3rd place?) *DragonXxAzn *Roger *Brenden *Jeff *Tyler *IceySkillz *Captain *Abhishek 2013 - 2014 A number in parantheses next to the player indicates how many wins they have gotten starting from Monday of that week (the actual values will not be weighted until Friday afternoon of the same week.) ±0 indicates neither an increase nor a decrease. Decreases in points usually do not happen, unless the player had done something extremely controversial consistently. Only then will a deduction in Kils be considered by the developers. Category:Non-Minecraft games Category:Kilin